twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Production/release timeline
Chronology Mostly from Brown’s book with some updates. There were a couple of times that I couldn’t figure out what dates he was talking about… Locations in parenthesis are where the scenes were shot though Brown doesn't specifically mention them. Note that many locations are not accounted for. See also Call Sheets See also Newspaper Listings. (Many duplications here. That list is more complete.) Date abbreviations are in the American style. *** Early 1972 Shaffer, Snell, Lee decided to find a new project after being involved with David Pinner’s Ritual Script ready July '72 Snell starts at British Lion showreel produced. (orchards, pregnant women, phallic topiary) Giovanni brought on board Late summer Ok’d by studio to proceed August '72 31 - Flannery first contacted by Hardy September '72 Early September - Flannery returns to Shepperton to plan out the production, Casting is done, Technical crew assembled 4 - Flannery met with Hardy 5 - Flannery signed contract 6 - location scouting begins (Hardy, Flannery and Ted Morley - production manager), took 6 weeks (CF) Originally, the plan was to shoot further north using Skye and the Higlands but it was getting late in the year. 7 - the three go to St Ninian’s cave, spend the night at Lochinch castle 9 - visit Kircudbright 10 - look for a good beach 27 - Stuart Hopps shows the boys how to do the May Pole dance (and on 10/5) 30 - Galloway Gazette announces casting call October '72 1 - 3 - Jake Wright goes to Dumfries and Galloway 3 - Stranraer Council approves filming. 4 - Director and “principal” actors arrive in Galloway. Hardy, Lee and Woodward visit Culzean Castle. 5 - Stuart Hopps shows the boys how to do the May Pole dance (and on 9/27) 8 - construction of stones begins (took 6 days - 10/14) 9 - Shooting begins in Plockton with the harbor master scenes and the inspection of the ship (Called the schooner Summerisle) 10 - continues with the above scenes. 11 - Howie’s house searching filmed 12 - day off 13 - Culzean shoot starts, arriving at Holly Grimmond’s and returning to Green Man were shot (3 scenes showing his journey there and back which include the Boobrie Bird and scene with topiary NOT filmed.) Shots of Lee and Woodward walking (not the apple dialogue) and Howie’s arrival by pony and trap. Dining room scene shot. Brown - search upstairs at May Morrison’s house shot. 14 - auditions for local cast, King St. (Douglas House). Main crew rested while Logan Gardens was prepared. Peter Allwork 2nd unit crew shooting aerials of Scottish Highlands used for credits. Shaffer rewrite of script. Rehearsals at Drummore school. 12 girls with Stuart Hopps and Paul Giovanni. Trees sent to Logan garden too! (Fintan) 15 - Logan Gardens: The “We carry death…” baby was supposed to be floating down a dyke but due to a drought, pumps had to be brought in. This scene was shot but not used. (Doesn't appear in Shaffer script.) Apple dialogue scene shot. Construction of the wicker man starts in Burrowhead. Not sure that the carrying doll scene was shot on this date... if at all. The raunchy snail scene was shot on this day... (Fintan) 16-18 - Lochinch: Howie’s cycling scenes to and from Mrs Grimmonds cut, indoor castle scenes shot 17 - Lord Summerisle with Miss Rose and Howie brings hare… (Lochinch, night) 18 - Courtyard before the parade. Procession (Lochinch). Shaffer rewrite of script. 19 - (Lochinch) Howie rides past the stones during fire dance, long distance shots from castle, then ‘chop chop’scene. At beach near St Ninians' cave: offering the goddess of the sea and Howie sees Rowan. first unit goes to Stranaer: close-ups of Howie being rowed to and from seaplane (not used but have a pic of this). encounter with McTaggert, nighttime police car ride (shot indoors, not at night unless they mean the exterior shots...),postman bicycling scene. Kirkcudbright - mainland prostitute scene (shot that night). Peter Allwork shot scenes of seaplane taking off and landing at nearby Loch Ryan. Shaffer rewrite of script. 20 - Closing the mainland pub scene (Kirkcudbright) 21 - Rest day except for Lee, Rowan and Lesley Mackie and some extras. Harvest festival pics and darkroom pics shot - Harvest Festival shots were taken at Anwoth. It snowed... (See Kathryn Soriani's experience with this.) 22 - Anwoth: Shaffer appears on set, (cast and crew in Plockton home movies of bar footage shot then!), Shaffer comforts Woodward… (Snowed?) - The filming was actually at Lochinch in the Great Hall on this day... not Anworth (Fintan) - Cineam TV Today mentions that the movie is in the first of seven weeks of production in Scotland. 24 - Entire cast except for Myrtle and Daisy at Burrowhead for 3 day shoot. 5 scenes. 142 - 147 Still processing today and filming at the stones. The Burrowhead filming starts on Wednesday which is day 15 of the shoot... (Fintan) 25 - scene from when Rowan and Howie come out of cave to end, studio men (American bond co?) try to wrap the film, burn #1 in hero man. 26 - Burn #2 close-ups in shorter man. head falling over shot. Shaffer rewrite of script. 27? - Pick-up shots for procession to the beach, Woodward not included (A “double” was Punch) (near St Ninian's cave) It rained nearly all day on Friday October 27th so they filmed at the library in Whithorn. There could be no filming the next day {on Saturday} because that was everyone's day off... (Fintan) 28 - Rest day for cast and crew 29 - Beach shots (near St Ninian's cave) 30 - Howie meets “librarian” scene and reading in library (Whithorn) Filming continued on Burrowhead on October 30th not in the library. (Fintan) 31 - Anwoth: schoolhouse, ruined church, grave keeper and nighttime grave shots. (Snowed?) Exterior shooting of the maypole dance and the chat between Howie and Miss Rose. No graveyard sequences shot on Halloween! (Fintan) November '72 Britt Ekland discovers she is pregnant. 1 - Gatehouse of Fleet: chemists, exterior shots of Ash and Willow and Lord Summerisle (Whithorn) 2 - Exteriors and interiors of May Morrison’s (Kirkcudbright), Lord Summerisle’s Whitman speech (Whithorn) Int and ext school and ext churchyard and then to the old church. (Fintan) 3 - Willow’s dance filmed (Whithorn), butcher and fishmonger scenes (after Willow’s dance so it wasn’t evening?) (Whithorn?) (Lorraine Peters contract for that date. page 2) 4 - Rest day (5 & 6) interiors of May Morrison’s? 5 - Anwoth: Miss Rose, schoolgirls and gravekeeper - retakes! (Newton Stewart darkroom on standby) 6 - Shaffer rewrite of script. 7 - Shaffer rewrite of script. 7 - 10 - Creetown: Green Man interior sequences, bakery interior shot. Filming the burning of the wicker man at Burrow Head (Fintan) 12 - Gatehouse of Fleet: Howie and Willow outside pub, Howie and Gillie (shot but deleted), nighttime shots of Green Man exterior. 13 — Lord Summerisle speech history of island speech shot in Threave but deleted (crew spent 4 days dressing set) 15 - Interiors of Howies room (Whithorn) Ellengowan hotel and Anworth church graveyard (Fintan) 17 - Greyfriars church interior (Kirkcudbright) 18 - Rest day, bridge scene actor “signed up” in Kirkcudbright 19 - Kirkcubright: Bridge scene shot called off. Howie pursues hobby horse, funeral parlor, police station, 24 - Wrap (40 days, 40 nights). Two extra days used for various cover shots. Party at the Cally Hotel (Cally Palace?) Brown later says mainland pub and prostitute scenes were shot between 10/12 and 24… (pg 427) and were definitely in Steam Packet Inn in Kirkcudbright (owner paid, etc) Filming finished at 4pm on Saturday November 25th Most of the stars had already left in the previous days. Shooting had over run by 4 days.... Sadly the shoot for The Wicker Man didn't last a biblical "40 days and 40 nights". The shoot was estimated to be a very tight 40 days of filming but ran over by 4 extra days, so today was the second last day of filming i.e. day 43 of 44. (Fintan) 25 - cast and crew return to London (says 10/25 in book…) Orgy and cave sequences shot later, (Wookey Hole, England) December '72 12/17 Sunday Express, London. I've Found A Man I Can Trust - Clive Hirschhorn. Article where Britt decries Newton Stewart as "the most dismal place in Creation." And she goes on as mentioned in Brown's book. 12/24 Sunday Express, London Peter Snell writes an apology, "Any goose pimples which our Sassenach skins suffered during our stay with you... ” 1973 The official soundtrack album, recorded, but not released, in 1973. (Summerisle Films, ℗1973, All selections © 1973 British Lion Music Ltd.) January '73 Deely and Spikings join British Lion as previous management is bought out by the banker J H Vavasseur. February 18, '73 Editing/post production started at Shepperton. (Took 3 months) Ernie Shepherd totals the cost: 448, 300 pounds, not including editing. March '73 (end of month) Snell told he would be replaced. "Hardy, Snell, everyone connected with the film's production, were locked out from the studio." April 16, '73 An internal memo from Film Finances’ accountant Richard Soames to their Managing Director Bernard Smith of 16 April 1973 shows an invoice had been presented from Shepperton Studios (no. 20177) for ‘re-editing after editing completed’ to the tune of £620 (Boyd-Perkins was on a rate of £160 per day) - (Justin Smith, Calculated Risks: Film Finances and British Independents in the 1970s) (April 28, '73, Saturday, day 1 of the movie. (Director's cut)) (April 29, '73, Sunday, day 2 of the movie) (April 30, '73, Monday, day 3 of the movie) (May Day, '73, Tuesday, day 4 of the movie) May 10–25, '73 WM statue (a spare one leftover) put up at Cannes Film Festival, on the Croisette. Film had entered the Marché (non-competitive) section. British Lion rep there handing out brochures. (See postcard.) Corman sees the statue and asks to see the movie when it is done… (He was told it was incomplete). He gets a 16 mm copy later… (when?) (Stuart Byron says 2 102 minute versions were sent to him. Only one was returned later to Abraxis.) "From its screenings at Cannes, the film was sold to a number of foreign territories." sometime after this: Eric Boyd-Perkins cuts it down overnight using the list of changes Corman wanted, taking 15 minutes out, leaving us with the “theatrical version.” (Trailer has an excerpt of Dr Ewan’s speech and “far-out” Giovanni music that wasn’t in Hardy’s cut… http://youtu.be/21gb49H-Uo4) August '73- Snell joins the Stigwood Organization September '73 - Cutting and Continuity script published, 192 pages October '73 - Don't Look Now is a big success. November '73 Film still not released. Lee sees 102 minute version for the first time "in a private cinema in the basement of British Lion." Broadwick House, Broadwick St, London. Late 1973 Released but had X rating. (When would it have gone on tv?) Trade, press and test screenings. December '73 3 - trade screening 6 - Opens for test screenings at the Metropole Cinema in Victoria, London with Don't Look Now as a double bill. Don't Look Now played for about a week or two earlier without being a double bill right before this at the Leicester Square Theater. (Time Out, Nov 30 - Dec 6, 1973) Test screenings at Metropole Cinema in Victoria, London sometime between 12/9 and 12/15. Mid December '73 Gets bad reviews. Lee calls up film critics he knew and offers to pay for their seats to get them to review it. 14 - Financial Times review by Nigel Andrews (Metropole Victoria showing, see Brown book) 15 - Financial Times and CinemaTV Today (a trade periodical) reviews 16 - Time Out, London Times, Sunday Telegraph and Sunday Times reviews (See Brown’s book for Sunday Times Dilys Powell review) 23 - Sunday Telegraph review by Margaret Hinxman. (See Brown’s book for Sunday Telegraph review) 28 - Daily Telegraph review by Patrick Gibbs (See Brown’s book) 1974 Unknown date for Odeon Worthing (UK) Possibly 1973 but unlikely. Early 1974 - Screened for US distributors. January '74 Monthly Film Bulletin review by David McGillivray. (See Brown’s book) National General Pictures goes bankrupt. Warner Brothers takes over. 9 - Edinburgh Evening News review. Hollywood Reporter review by Allan Howard. 13 - A ”premiere” shown at the Regal Cinema, Stranraer and the Cinema, Newton Stewart. 19 - plays at the Birmingham Odeon Queensway Cinema at 11.30pm. Also the Curzon Cinema, Eastbourne. Also the Sports Argus newspaper lists a showing in West Midlands, DLN 21 - Official opening at the Odeon Haymarket, London, as double bill with Don’t Look Now. (a poster for the run.) 26 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Birmingham February '74 2 - Odeon Queensway Cinema 3 - Classic Colindale & Classic Leyton, DLN, Rex, Wimslow, DLN 7 - Official opening, London Odeon? 9 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Sports Argus newspaper lists one, DLN, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 11 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 12 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 14 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 15 - Coventry 17 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 18 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 19 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 20 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Birmingham Daily Post lists one, DLN?, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 21 - Coventry, Odeon Haymarket, DLN 22 - Coventry 23 - Odeon Queensway Cinema 24 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 25 - Coventry Odeon DLN 26 - Coventry, DLN 28 - Coventry DLN, London Evening News review by Felix Barker. (See Brown's book) Movie was pretty much done showing in theaters. (Tamworth UK ticket stub.) March '74 1 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 2 - Coventry, DLN, Odeon (Carry On Girls as well), Odeon Haymarket, DLN 3 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN 4 - Birmingham, DLN, Coventry, DLN, Granada?, Rex, Wimslow, DLN 5 - Birmingham, DLN, Coventry, DLN, Rex Wimslow, DLN 6 - Birmingham, DLN, Rex, Wilmslow, DLN 7 - Coventry, DLN, Granada?, DLN, Rex Wimslow, DLN 8 - Birmingham, DLN, Rex Wimslow, DLN 9 - Coventry, DLN, Granada?, Birmingham, don’t see DKN in search results, Imperial? 10 - Odeon Haymarket, 2nd bill to DLN 11- Birmingham, possible DLN in search results 14 - Birmingham, DLN, Imperial? 15 - Birmingham, possible DLN 17- Odeon Haymarket, DLN, Classic Rendon Central, DLN w/ 6 altogether 24 - Odeon Haymarket, DLN April '74 Films & Filming (GB), Vol 20, No 7 review by Alexander Stuart? 2 - Coventry Odeon 4 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 5 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry, Banbury Films: Classic I (theater) DLN & TWM, Studio 9, Deansgate, DLN, late show 6 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 7 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry 8 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry, Studio 9 Deansgate, DLN 9 - Odeon Queensway Cinema, Coventry, Studio 9 Deansgate, DLN 10 - Studio 9 Deansgate, DLN 11 - Odeon Queensway Cinema 13 - Studio 9, Deansgate, DLN, last day 14 - Odeon Queensway Cinema 15 - Odeon Queensway Cinema 30 - Grand Prix winner at the third Paris International Science-Fiction and Fantasy Film Festival aka Grand Prize: 3rd Festival of Fantastic Films, Paris, 1974 May '74 3 - preview in Burbank, CA. 4 - Stockland Green?, Odeon Queensway Cinema, Odeon Sutton Coldfield - Birmingham, Sports Argus newspaper lists one, DLN, Stockland Green? Stockland Green Plaza, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 6 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 7 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, don’t see DLN in search results 8 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 9 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, DLN, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, review by Alan Howard in The Hollywood Reporter 10 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield 11 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Sports Argus newspaper lists one, Don’t see DLN in search results, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 13 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield 14 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN 15 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Birmingham Daily Post newspaper lists one, DLN, First review in the US in Variety. A good review. 97 minute time is erroneous. (See Brown’s book) 16 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield 17 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield 18 - Odeon Sutton Coldfield, Sports Argus newspaper lists one Started playing in US. Over in a few weeks. (San Diego and Atlanta) Warner Brothers struck 24 prints of the 86 min version. (Brut Productions involved as well.) June '74 6 /19 - 7/4, State (Sydney, Australia), 2nd bill to Maid In Sweden 21 - Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN, 2 shows 22 - Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN 23 - Classics Hampstead, DLN 25 - review in Sydney Morning Herald (Australia), reviews Maid in Sweden and then TWM - “a wonderful film”, no child should be denied the sight (contesting the R rating) 26 - Aaben Cinemas, at Unit Four, Jackson Crescent, Hulmes, Manchester, DLN 27 - Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN 28 - Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN 29 - Aaben Cinemas, Manchester, DLN July '74 7/19 - 8/74, Metro Twin Drive-In Chullora, top bill with On The Game (AUS) 20, one ad for Odeon-Kings Suburban, field 1 (drive-in) top bill with On The Game (Sydney, AUS) August '74 (all L.A., CA showings. Brown mentions the College Theater, also in San Diego.) 7 - El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 8 - El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 9 - El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 10 - El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 11 - El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Parkway 3, 1286 Fletcher Parkway - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy 13 - El Cajon, Aero Dr. In - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy, Oceanside, Crest - Wicker Man top bill with Frenzy Film "shelved" by Warner Brothers. 1975 Giovanni tries to check for his royalties and gets nowhere. (See Cinefantastique.) 8/30 - Sydney, Australia, State theater, Late night, 2nd bill to “Stone” at 11:30 pm 1976 Spring Hardy phones around to try to find out what has happened to his film. Abraxas wins bid to distribute it from Beachhead. (Abraxas had been in business for ~2&1/2 years by then.) May '76 1 - Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 1:20, 7:20 2 - Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 5 pm 6 - Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 7:20 pm 7 - Sydney, Australia, Cremore Orpheum, 2nd bill to Man From Hong Kong, 7:20 pm “a mystery with a difference by the author of Slueth” (8/26/76 story in The Evening Independent about Stirling Smith being bitten by rat in Orpheum Theater!) September 7 - John Simon and Sterling Smith screen the film (theatrical version, 86 min) at the Robert E Lee Theater, New Orleans, just for themselves. (Hoping to distribute it.) Ron Weinberg comes back to New Orleans and joins Abraxas. Had tentative deal from Beachhead. Buddy Brimberg joins at the same time. 1977 Abraxas (John Simon and Stirling Smith) get the rights from Beachhead Properties and National General. Abraxas was left with only the 25 (short) prints, struck originally by National General, to work with. Hardy informs them a 102 minute version exists somewhere. Weinberg calls Corman…`They are attempting now to make a third generation negative from the Corman print, which was nearly virgin having been run only a few times, and re-cut the missing sections back into the film. Hardy informs them a 102 minute version exists somewhere. April '77 Abraxas screens film for NY theater owners. "The only national exposure THE WICKER MAN has received thus far is a small bit in the National Enquirer in the April 5, 1977, edition reporting how Rod Stewart offered a six-figure sum to buy the "nudie movie" and destroy it, keeping girlfriend Britt Ekland's nude scenes from reaching American audiences." July '77 NYC Police contact Hardy thinking the Son of Sam murderer is related to a Wicker something…. August '77 - Philadelphia Daily News. TWM picked up for American distribution. (pdf) September '77 - Philadelphia Daily News: listed in new crop of films for fall. 30 -Minneapolis Star newspaper has review: 'Film is a howling hoot. There’s one print wandering the American countryside, and Don Morrison is glad it was plucked out of that limbo for a booking in Minneapolis. He describes it as a howling hoot that fans of ridiculous movies will enjoy.' Page 7C. (See separate review/pdf). Plays Downtown World Theater (? & Hennepin), 6 showtimes October '77 1-6, Downtown World Theater, Minneapolis, (? & Hennepin), 6 showtimes 28 - Cinefantastique issue comes out coincidentally with 86 minute version opening at the Sena Mall (Metaire, suburban New Orleans, a Gulf States Distributing Co. theater) for two week booking which gets cancelled. (Stewart Byron says it did show. Christopher Lee is slated to be there.) Film starts appearing at the University Cinema in Baton Rouge and the Meadowbrook Cinema 6 in Jackson, MS. In Jackson, clergy saw the film. Christopher Lee and Robin Hardy accompanied it. The film also played in Biloxi, MS. (Some point after this it is discovered that all of the original footage/negatives have been lost.) November '77 Something Wicker This Way Comes by Stuart Byron in Film Comment magazine (vol.13 no.6) 3 -Jackson, MS, Northside Sun newspaper ad, 4th week?, 7:30, 9:30, weekends 1:30, 3:30, 5:30, 7:30, 9:30 4 - Jackson, MS Clarion newspaper story, Fri, starts 7:45, 9:45 Star Tribune, Minneapolis, MN uses British Lion pc (sun through WM) in newspaper ad 5 - Jackson, MS, Clarion newspaper story, Sat, 1:45, 3:45, 5:45, 7:45, 9:45 6 - Jackson, MS, Clarion pic ad Sun, Exclusive first run, 1:45, 3:45, 5:45, 7:45, 9:45, rated r 7 - Jackson, MS, Clarion ad Mon small ad, 7:30, 9:30 10 - Jackson, MS, Clarion 2 ads Thurs small ad 7:30, 9:30 11 - Jackson, MS, Clarion pic ad Fri held over, 7:45, 9:45, traditional celtic-pagan and druidic research done by Peter Shaffer, author of Equus 15 - Jackson, MS, Clarion ad Tues, small ad Tues, 7:45, 9:45 16 - Jackson, MS, Clarion ad Wed, small ad Wed, 7:45, 9:45 17 - Opens in Baton Rouge, LA. University Cinema, Jackson, MS Meadowbrook 6 Theater, CL will be in lobby Saturday night in person. Weds 7:15 and 9:10, Weekends 1:45, 3:35, 5:25, 7:15, 9:10 (pic ad in Clarion), Thurs held over, weekdays 7:45, 9:45. CL and RH to appear Sat. and they will answer your questions about the secret behind their favorite film 18 - Jackson, MS, Clarion pic ad, 2 other ads Fri, held over, CL and RH appear Sat at 6:30 pm, 7:15, 9:10, Fri small ad for Fri 7:15, 9:10, Sat and Sun 1:45, 3:35, 5:25, 7:15, 9:10 19 - Christopher Lee and Stirling Smith appear at the Sena Mall in Metairie, a New Orleans suburb to promote another movie. Lee mentions TWM several times but the movie isn't shown. (Challenger fanzine #19). Jackson, MS, Clarion Sat small ad for Fri 7:15, 9:10, sat and sun 1:45, 3:35, 5:25, 7:15, 9:10. No big ad or reference to CL and RH being there! 22 - Jackson, MS, Clarion ad Tues, small ad 7:15, 9:10 December '77 12 - Abraxas print plays in New Orleans. 18 - TWM mentioned in Jackson, MS article. Robin Hardy to interviewer: looks forward to directing in the South. Sometime in 1977: Hardy makes color internegative of Director's Cut. (Later lost.) 1978 January '78 11 - nice long article in Shreveport Times (see pdf), Shreveport, LA 13 - pic ad and mention in opening this weekend, in Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA. Use British Lion pic (sun through WM) in news paper ad 14 - playing Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 15 - article on CL, TWM pic and mention Shreveport Times, ad Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 13 - mention Shreveport Times, with pic ad, Shreveport, LA 15 - pic ad Shreve City Twin (Gulf States Theater) Shreveport Times, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport, LA 16 - Shreve City Twin (Gulf States Theater) Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 17 - Shreve City Twin Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 18 - listing Shreve City Twin Shreveport Times , 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport, LA 19 - listing Shreve City Twin Shreveport Times , 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport, LA 20 - pic ad Shreveport Times, blurb, Shreveport, LA, Warner Brothers pic (Flesh to burn) 21 - listing Shreveport Times 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport, LA 22 - pic ad Shreveport Times, detailed listing, Shreveport, LA 23 - listing and small ad Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 24 - small ad Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 25 -Shreve City Twin, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 26 - Shreve City Twin, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 27 - press pic and mention Shreveport Times, sneak and peak see TWM for one admission, mention Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 28 - sneak and peak see TWM for one admission, mention Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 29 - listing Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA 30 - small ad Shreveport Times, 3rd week, Shreveport, LA 31 - ad Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA Feb '78 1 - playing and small ad, Shreveport, LA 2 - Shreve City Twin, 2nd bill to Looking For Mr Goodbar, Shreveport Times, Shreveport, LA March '78 Sterling Smith writes to FBI about (tv) distribution, which would put the movie on tv before it got into theaters. "Weinberg “struggling to take film under his sole control.” Weinberg and Charest form Summerisle Films to sub-lease the movie from Abraxas. (Some time before this, Weinberg gave tv rights to Group IV who now controlled the negative and the 102 minute version.) Also sub-leased to Hemisphere Pictures which played the movie before the New Orleans premiere, which got cancelled." 9 - Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 11 - Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 10 - Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 13 -Classic 1,2,3,4 Oxford, St Theater, London, DLN late show 11 pm 17 - mention, playing at Cinema 21 Portland, OR, 7pm, “Excellent film” 19 - mention, playing at Cinema 21 Portland, OR, 2pm, schedule shows 3/24 and 3/25 showings at Cinema 21 Portland, OR 23 - listings for 3/24 and 3/25, same theater 24 - Cinema 21 Portland, OR 25 - Cinema 21 Portland, OR 25 - Regent, Upper regent St, London, DLN 26 - Regent, Upper regent St, London, DLN 30 - TWM mentioned: 'last week’s TWM, so excellent they defy description…; Salem, OR (Portland) March/April 78 Back Talk, Stuart Byron, Film Comment, Vol. 14, No. 2 April '78 25 - Claire Martin review with small mention of TWM, Salem (Portland), OR, at film festival last month May '78 Novel comes out 7 - Anniston, AL book review 19 - Circleville, OH book review 14 - Asheville, NC book review 5/27, Indianapolis Star, nice pic ad in LA (CA) Times for book 5/27, book announcement Indianapolis June '78 3 - book mention Greenfield, IN 10 - book mention, Shreveport Times 25 - book mention, Staunton, VA 26 - book mention, Pittsburgh Aug '78 17 - book review, Louisville, KY Sept '78 102 minute version premieres at Telluride (CO) Film Festival under the distribution of Summerisle Corporation (Ron Weinberg and Micheline Charest). 1 - book in library Appleton, WI October '78 5 - Groton, CT Navy base showing, 75 cents, children under 6 free. 12 - Groton, CT Navy base showing, 75 cents, children under 6 free 15 - Paul Giovanni story, asbury park press and Allentown, PA (see pdfs) 18 - book listing, Logansport, IN November '78 12, Groton, CT Navy base Hartford Courant end of November 78 slated to open in San Francisco. Craig Miller brought in, designed posters, badges, press kit 17 - Guyana mass suicide so opening was postponed. Sometime, date unclear: 102 minute print taken to LA (!! Press release says it was NYC!!) December '78 Midwestern premiere in March of 1979 mentioned, Facets Multimedia Theater, 1517 Fullerton Av, Chicago Tribune 1979 Paperback of novel comes out. January '79 6 - Opens in San Francisco’s Castro theater, delayed from 10/78 planned opening. 96 min version, not 102. No mainland scenes. Post premiere party at Getty home. Then played at Lumiere where it ran for 4 months. (April) February '79 Opens in Oregon. Oregonian review by Ted Mahar. 4 - Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz, CA premiere starts 2/8, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf), Craig Miller design 5 - sixth annual Science Fiction awards by Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films best horror nominee (Rochester, NY paper, Hollywood event, UPI) 7 - Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere starts tomorrow, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) 8 - Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere, now through next wed, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) 9 - Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley (First run), review in Santa Cruz, CA Sentinal with press pic, pic ad, nightly 7 & 9, bargain show Sunday at 5:05 15 - The Hollywood Reporter vol.255 no.22, pp.3, 27 (USA) note, 16 - Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley (First run) 16 - "George Washington's Film Weekend at Tarrytown House", Tarrytown, NY - The Wicker Man and seven other films, are screened and discussed by Judith Crist of NY Magazine and other "prominent members of the film community." 16 - Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz premiere starts 2/8, Santa Cruz CA ad pic (pdf) held over ends next Wed. 20 - The Hollywood Reporter vol.255 no.24, review 21 - ad mentions ends tonight 7 & 9 pm Sash Mill Cinema, Santa Cruz 23 - Sequoia 1 Theater, Mill Valley, CA (First run), listing 24 - Best Screenplay and Best Picture at American Science Fiction Awards (6th Saturn Awards) (= Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, LA, CA.) The ceremony was held on February 24. Wins Best Horror Film Release 1978. Also nominated for best actor (CL), director, writing and music. EMI finds out about this later. 27 -Joe Baltke reports (Philly Daily News) TWM will be “resurrected” and released by Ron Weinberg and Micheline Charest, complete version… Sometime between February and May: Churchill Films takes posession of videotape masters and original long-version print, neither is ever seen again. March '79 (mostly LA, CA listings) In Seattle and 7 theaters in Los Angeles. (Leamle Chain), Seattle (Suky Hutton review), U of Washington Daily (another?) 2 - Sequoia Theater 2, Petaluma, CA: TWM and A Man and His Dog 11 - Laemmle Theater - Los Feliz , 1822 No Vermont: Starts Wed, with Craig Miller-style pic 11 - pic ad, Westland I, West LA, listing 14 - Los Feliz and Cinema Center 2, Parthenla listings, review notice LA (CA) Times, 2 reviews, pic ad (many theaters - see 3/18 list) 15 - Westland Twin I, “occult thriller” '''3/16 FIrst tv listing! ATV 11 pm, London. '''Los Feliz , pic ad. 17 - possibly at the Westland Twin I or II (10754 Pico) and The Oriental (7425 Sunset Blvd) 18 - Los Feliz and Westland pic ad, also at Northridge Cinema Center, Alhambra El Rey, Costa Mesa Cinema Center, Garden Grove Westbrook, San Bernardino Mt Vernon Drive In listing, at selected theaters 19, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz, Cinema Center 2 Parthenla 20 - Los Feliz, Cinema Center 2 Parthenla 21 - Los Feliz (Vermont & Franklin) 21 - pic ad with more theaters listed 23, Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 24 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 25 - listing, at selected theaters 27 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 28 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 29 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz, Cinema Center 2 Parthenla 30 - Los Feliz 31 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz April '79 (Mostly LA, CA listings) 1 - listing, at selected theaters, tv listings week in review - Jonathan Meades, blurb on TWM, Monday “Granada film 1973” 11-12:45 (pm?) The Observer, London 2 - tv listing London, Granada 11 pm 3 - Westland Twin I 5 - Westland Twin I 6 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz 7 - Los Feliz 8 - Westland Twin I, Los Feliz May '79 San Diego Weinberg goes to NYC to negotiate with United Film Distribution Company, a division of United Artists, about releasing the movie nationally. Before June Churchill Films takes possession of videotape masters and original 102 min film print which they then lose… Simon gets brief access and gets VHS release of 102 min cut on Media Home Entertainment. June '79 John Alan Simon sues Weinberg for failing to make payments and wins (6/21/79). Summerisle Films was no more. They handed back everything to Abraxas. John Simon takes over. After this, Abraxas opens film on the East Coast.. Gets 102 minute version on Media Home Entertainment VHS. November '79 Shaffer writes a sequel. 1980 January 11, Ken Cinema, 4016 Adams, San Diego, top bill to The Last Wave 13 '''First tv listings in the US! Allentown PA, ch 9 (WOR?), 3 am (Sunday morning) on 1/19/80, Akron Oh tv listing 3 (am) ch 12. '''Also LA Times mention TWM w/ The Last Wave, Nuart Theater, West LA on 1/17 18, TV listing, Morristown, NJ Ch 9, 3 am? 19 tv listing Journal News White Plains, NY ch 9 1 am (Sunday morning) Miami tv listing, ch (square black box), 1 am, 1975 credit Miami tv listing short blurb - “offbeat horror film, short on shocks but long on eroticism.” Hartford Courant tv listing, 3 am TWM part 1! 20 - London Observer: tv listing 10:30 - 12.5, Thames film listing with blurb 22 - London tv listing, 10:30 with blurb February '80 6 - Santa Fe, NM premiere, City Lights Cinema, pic ad 7 - Santa Fe premiere, City Lights Cinema, pic ad 8 - Santa Fe review 15 - Balboa Cinema Newport Beach, CA, 2nd bill to The Last Wave 22 - Missoula, MT ad, Crystal Theater, 515 South Higgens, Late Show Fri & Sat at 11:30 29 - LA, CA, Monica #2, 2nd bill to The Fog March '80 1 - London Granada TV listing, 10:55 pm 2 - LA, CA, Monica Twins (#2), 2nd bill to The Fog, Laemmle Theater 3 - LA, CA, Monica #2, 2nd bill to The Fog 4 - LA, CA, Monica #2, 2nd bill to The Fog 10 - book listed in Bargains Book Sale, Chicago Tribune 26 - Theatrical version opens in NYC theaters(?) Paramount (. (Brings in $22,500 during its first week.) Slightly after that it goes on WOR TV, NYC (by Group IV). Variety reports second highest gross in Manhattan. NYC transit strike hurts the remaining two weeks of showings. Janet Maslin NYT review sometime around then. 29 - Paramount, NYC April '80 3 - The Hollywood Reporter vol.261 no.9, pp.1, 4. note, New Brunswick, NJ review with press pic 4 - review in Columbia University newspaper See ad. 5 - Paramount Theater, NYC 6 - Paramount Theater, NYC 7 - review Columbus IN 8 - Currently playing at the Cinema V Paramount Theater in NYC (Max J Rosenberg’s Dynamite Entertainment, a subsidiary of AIP, re-release). (Plans are to open it in Orson Welles Cinema, Cambridge (Boston - It played there 12 weeks), Philadelphia and Washington, D.C.) Transit strike affects week 2 and 3. (Also mentioned: Nickelodeon Theatre in Boston, date unknown) 9 - Paramount Theater, NYC 10 - Catholic paper condemns it, (Abraxas is distributing) 12 - Janet Maslin review, Jackson MS 13 - Paramount, NYC 17 - Paramount, NYC 19 - Paramount, NYC 21 - Paramount, NYC 22 - Joe Baltke reports (Philly Daily News) reports it opens in NYC theater, see pdf, Paramount, NYC 27 - Indianapolis Star: English films playing: only TWM May '80 Film is playing in America, Lee promoting it. Hardy had done that the previous year. At some point: John Simon gives up and moves to LA., Weinberg and Charest move to Montreal, Stirling Smith died of a heart attack, 1980? 3 - Britt Ekland article mentions TWM 4 - Sydney Australia: Movie of the week blurb: TWM ch 7, 8:30 pm with non-WM pics, tv listing, ATN 7 channel for Monday, 5/5 5 - Sydney blurb 16 - Hartford, CT Showcase Cinema, 936 Silver Lane, Fri (4 showings), Sat 6 showings, Sun 5 showings, also West Springfield MA, Fri 3 showings, Sat Sun 4 showings each day 19, Hartford: Showcase cinema 3 showings, also Springfield 3 showings 20 - Springfield 3 showings 21 - Springfield 4 showings June '80 1 - Morristown, NJ review 6 - Cincinnati pic ad, starts today at Erlanger and Springdale. 6 showings at each. Use Warner Brothers pic (Flesh to burn AND Craig Miller design) 7 - Cincinnati mention at top of newspaper 10 - Cincinnati pic ad, Erlanger and Springdale, 5 showings each 12 - Cincinnati pic ad, Erlanger and Springdale, 5 showings each, last times today 27 - Louisville, KY: Village 8 Theater, 6 showings 28 - Louisville KY review, small pic ad, first run, 5 showings, 6 showings at Village 8 29 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings, village 8, 5 showings 30 - Louisville KY, village 8, 5 showings July '80 1 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 2 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 3 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 4 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 6 showings 5 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 6 showings 6 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 7 - Louisville KY, village 8, small ad, 5 showings 8 - Louisville KY, village 8, 5 showings Aug '80 1 -Ithaca, NY TV listing, channel 9N ++ 1/2 (time?), 1975 credit, McHenry, IL tv listing, unknown channel, unknown time, 1975 credit, Huntingdon, PA tv listing 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, Waterloo, IA cable tv listing, 5 pm, ch 10, 1975 credit 2 - Pittsburgh, PA Sunday 8/3, WOR , 6 pm, 1975 credit, Lancaster PA tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit, Glens Falls, NY tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit, Binghamton, NY tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit, Rochester, NY tv listing 6 pm ch, 1975 credit, Miami, FL tv listing, 6 pm, black square channel, 1975 credit, Carlisle, PA tv listing, 6 pm ch 9 1975 credit, Vineland, NJ tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit 3 - Allentown, PA tv listing, 6 pm ch 9, Morristown, NJ, 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit, Binghamton, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, Elmira, NY tv listing, 6 pm, Ch 9 NYC, 1974 credit, Hartford, CT tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, Philly Inquirer tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, New Brunswick, NJ tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, Fond Du Lac, WI tv listing, ch 29, 1975 credit, White Plains, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, Rochester, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, Fond Du Lac, WI tv listing, 5 pm ch 29, 1975 credit, Poughkeepsie, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit, Wilmington, DE tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit 14 - Louisville, Uptown Theater, 2nd bill to The Warriors, Louisville book sale, former best sellers 16 - Louisville Uptown Theater, middle bill of 3 18 - Louisville Uptown Theater, 2nd bill to the Nude Bomb 19 - Louisville Vogue Theater solo bill 21 - Louisville Vogue Theater, middle bill of 3 to Sound of Music and The Long Riders (see catholic ratings code inbetween here) 28 - Catholic Advance, Wichita, KS Condemned rating October '80 3 - Chino, CA tv listing, 10 pm?, 1975 credit 21 - Phoenix, AZ, Valley Art Theater, top bill with The Shout 22 - Phoenix, AZ, Valley Art Theater, top bill with The Shout 24 - Cincinnati, OH: Moviola Theater opens, TWM plays next week 30 - Park City, UT review 30 - Hartford, CT, navy base plays friday 31 - Cincinnati, Moviola ad, TWM 7:30, all seats $2 each film. November '80 2 -Cincinnati, Moviola ad, TWM 7:30, all seats $2 each film 3 -Cincinnati, Moviola ad, TWM 7:30, 6 - Catholic Advance, Wichita, KS Condemned rating, Park City, UT, review 7 - Clarksville, TN tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit, Ithaca, NY tv listing, 9N channel, Lancaster, OH tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit, McHenry, IL tv listing, ch 35, 1975 credit, North Hills, PA tv listing, unknown channel, 1975 credit 8 - Glens Falls, NY tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit ,Santa Fe, NM tv listing, ch 17, 1975 credit, Rochester, NY tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit, Vineland, NJ tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit, Miami, FL tv listing, black box channel, midnight, 1975 credit, Rocky Mount, NC tv listing, midnight, two channels, 10 &?, 1975 credit, Santa Fe, NM, tv listing, ch 17, 1975 credit 9 - Morristown, NJ tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit, Port Myers, FL tv listing, midnight, ch 6, 1973 credit, Allentown, PA tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1973 credit, “hopefully editing won’t ruin film’s absorbing effect.”, Fort Myers, Fl tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1973 credit, Green Bay, WI tv listing 11 pm?, ch 7 1975 credit, Poughkeepsie, NY tv listing, ch 9, midnight, 1975 credit, Binghamton, NY tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1975 credit, Rochester, NY tv listing, midnight, ch 9 1975 credit, Wilmington, DE tv listing, midnight I presume, ch 9, 1975 credit, Elmira, NY tv listing, ch 9 NYC, midnight,, Hartford, CT tv listing, midnight, ch 9, Akron, OH tv listing, midnight, ch 12 1981 January '81 3 - review, Minneapolis and Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 8 - Des Moines blurb for film festival on 2/5-8/81 9 - Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 11 - listing for Minneapolis Film Festival Sat 1/17, 7:30, Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 13 - Varsity Theater, 1308 SE 4th St, Minneapolis, 1977 credit 16 - Paris TX 2 tv listings, 8pm, Ft Worth ch 11 KTVT, 1973 credit 18 - Odessa, TX tv listing 8 pm, ch 11, 1975 credit 18 - Shreveport, LA tv listing, ch 11 8 pm, 1973 credit, 3 checks 30 - Minneapolis pic ad, Campus Theater, Oak and Washington, tonight and Sat, Sun. Use Craig Miller design. February '81 6 - Ft Lauderdale review and article, Miami FL review, Miami listing, Grove Cinema, Fri, Sat, Sun, Rocky Horror Sat and Sun nights at midnight 6 - Minneapolis pic ad, 2nd hair-raising week, Campus, Miami FL short review, refers to article, Ft Lauderdale blurb refers to article, review and article, same as first listing, listing, Grove Cinema, 1975 credit 9 - Minneapolis listing, Campus 10 - Miami FL listing, Grove Cinema 13 - Albuquerque, Don Pancho, revival with The Magus, Ft Lauderdale listing, Grove Cinema 20 - Indianapolis ad for VCRs lists TWM as a great movie to see on them - so is out on VHS (but could be Betamax…) March 81 13 - LA, CA, La Paloma Theater, 471 1st St Encinitas, TWM Wed and Thurs top bill with The Shout 19 - LA, CA, La Paloma Theater, 471 1st St Encinitas, TWM Wed and Thurs top bill with The Shout 20 - Ft Lauderdale Lakes 4 Theater listing, Today through Sunday, 4 showings, Marina VIII Theater, North Dade county, FL, 3 showings Fri, Sat and Sun, Palm Beach FL pic ad, Cross County 8, $1.75 or $3, Warner Bro logo. Use Warner Brothers (Flesh to burn) pic. 21 - Miami FL listing, Ft Lauderdale,Lakes Six Theater, Palm Beach, Cross County 8 22 - Ft Lauderdale listing, Lakes 6 25 - West Palm Beach FL, Cross County 8 26 - West Palm Beach FL, Cross County 8 26 - Sioux Falls, SD, tv listing, ch, 4 6:30 pm, Fri, 1975 credit 27 - Montgomery, AL listed (with others) as showing at a private screening to test if an “fine arts” theater can make it there. May '81 First home video release in Britain. 13 - Pittsburgh review and listing, Arcade, 1915 E Carson St, 2 shows 14 - Pittsburgh pic ad and listing, Arcade, very good, Use Craig Miller design. 15 - Pittsburgh review, 2 pdfs, listing, Arcade, “bizarre and silly” June 81 3 - listed in movies this month, “unintentionally hilarious” 4 - Des Moines ad and short review (2 pts), Varsity, starts Friday July 81 16 - St Louis CL article mentions 27 - Tampa Fl, CL article mentions August 81 18 - Palm Springs, CA article about John Alan Simon (some might be slightly different) 20 - Reno NV, Tampa FL Jackson, TN article about JAS 21 - San Bernardino, CA and Miami FL article about JAS 22 - Ft Lauderdale article about JAS 23 - Lincoln NE article about JAS 24 - Green Bay WI article about JAS 25 - Nanaimo, BC and Bloomington, IL article about JAS 26 - Akron OH article about JAS 28 - Jackson, MS article about JAS 30 - Salisbury, MD article about JAS September '81 3 - Saint Cloud MN and Indianapolis IN article article about JAS 6 - Mansfield OH article about JAS 9 - Camden NJ and Greenville SC, article about JAS 25 - Elmira, NY article about JAS October '81 26 - Asbury Park, NJ article about JAS 29 - Lincoln NE listing, Fri through Mon at the Sheldon Memorial Art Gallery 31 - Lincoln NE ad, Sheldon, Sat through Mon, Oct 31, Nov 1 & 2. two shows plus a $3 matinee 1982 January '82 1 - Pittsburgh 10 worst list, #9 14 - Melbourne (AUS), listed in “large range of titles from $49…” in camcorder/VCR store ad 30 - Iowa City, IA listing, The Bijou at U of Iowa, one of 3 movies playing that night, 7 pm February '82 26 - Philly, blurb Atlantic Film Society, Walter E Edge Theater, Mays Landing, NJ Council on the Arts, $3, $2 for students and elderly 1983 February '83 11 - LA, CA Licorice Pizza movie rentals $2, TWM listed April' 83 29 - Orlando FL Film series listing 30 - Orlando FL review, 2 pts May '83 5 - Orlando, mentioned as playing in film series last weekend June 83 8 - Philly Theatre of the Living Arts, 334 South St, 2 showings, 2nd bill to The Long Good Friday 13 - London, tv guide? south-west 10:40 pm TWM September '83 4 - Morristown, NJ tv listing, ch 9 midnight, 1973 1984 1/9 - Chicago, Parkway, Clark & Diversy, 2nd bill to The Last Wave, one showing 1985 2/3 - White Plains, NY blurb, ch 9, 1 am Sat. 9/20 - Minneapolis, burb, Weyerhaeuser Auditorum, Landmark Center, 75 W 5th St, St Paul. 8 pm 1986 1/30 - London article on RH 1/22 - Nashville, TN, article author remembers seeing TWM/May Day 2/9 - NYC tv, ch 9, 11:30 pm 3/16 - LA, CA article on Cinefantastique mentions as one of the top issues. 11/15 - Hattiesburg MS tv listing, USA channel! 1973 1987 February 25 - illustrated article (The Wicker Man - mystery solved by Janice Turner) in Time Out no.862, p.32 (UK) illustrated interview with Robin Hardy 26 - London TWM mention with RH The Fantacist 1988 Shaffer starts work on a sequel. 1/22 - Minneapolis new video released this week, $59 from Magnum! 5/5 - London tv movie blurb, Sunday BBC2 start of new series with Alex Cox (Moviedrome) 1989 1/22 - Baltimore review, unintentional laughs 1/24 - Nashville new release of video, TWM, Magnum, 102 minutes 1/27 - Danville, KY new release on video, TWM 4/2 - Hartford CT article on theater mentions Paul Giovanni 5/14 - Akron, article about Britt Ekland mentions TWM 10/30 - RenoNV, short review 1990s - WM #1 legs burned in bonfire 1990 1/19 - Philly tv listing, ch 3 1 am, 1973 6/20 - Asbury Park, Paul Giovanni obit 6/21 - Muncie IN Paul Giovanni obit 10/18 - Sydney (AUS) ad, Halloween Spook party, Encore Cinema 1991 8/23 - London BBC 1, 11:35 pm listing with pic, 1:10 close, also Scotlands 12:10 TWM, 1:45 close. 8/28 - London article mentions showing on BBC was pulled due to Orkney Island child abuse investigation. 1992 (nothing found except a political cartoon using a Wicker man) 1993 US cable tv premiere? (NO, see earlier dates) (Home Media Entertainment, Director's cut) See TWM listed in newspapers: 4/4 - Indiana, PA 4/5 - Indiana, PA 4/7 - Indiana, PA 6/4 - Indiana, PA movie made 11.7 million 6/23 - London movie listing 6/26 - London movie listing, Sky Movies Gold (satellite?) 8/6 - Indiana, PA 8/7 - London movie listing 12/8 - Indiana, PA 1994 7/10 - London Cinema Fumee opens 8/5 with TWM, band plays in foyer, cigarette girls… 8/8 - London TWM with people dressed up at CInema Fumee’, Brixton Academy. 8/21 - Ft Myers FL tv listing, WPBT 1 am (cable) 9/10 - London Oxford Phoenix TWM 11/6 - Odessa TX review of videos, Frank Bruni (Knight Ridder) unknown date, TWM video review, Frank Bruni 1995 2/15 - LA CA Ken Theater, 4016 Adams Ave, TWM top bill with Walkabout, one showing 2/24 - West Palm Beach FL, TWM mentioned in article on other movies 4/27 - Honolulu Movie Museum Theater, 3 shows, $5 4/29 - London article mentions “Mancuians” put on stage show of TWM and refused to be paid at the previous year's Glastonbury festival. 7/19 - London win a tv and TWM and other movies 10/29 - Asbury Park NJ favorite pic of CL 1996 4/28 - London 10 cult movies, TWM 5/27 -Sydney (AUS) review, 86 min video version, $24.95 6/20 - Melbourne (AUS) Polygram, 86 minute review, Classic of the week. 6/21 - Melbourne (AUS) winter solstice celebration with burning wicker man, East Gippsland 8/29 - Melbourne (AUS) article mentions Plockton and TWM 11/22 - London tv listing, C4 12:15 am w/ pic 11/24 - London blurb on religious cults 1997 4/11 - Indiana PA article about JAS 10/14 - Baltimore Orpheum Cinema, TWM top bill to The Last Wave, one show each 10/31 - Chicago Music Box Theater, Fri and Sat midnight 1998 4/20 - Melbourne (AUS) tv listing Optus channel (pay tv) 11:30 pm, shorter vers 6/27 - London Oxford Phoenix Picture House, TWM with several others 9/12 - London review blurb December Falkirk - showing of :45 of the Plockton home movie footage. (See 2nd to last post in this thread.) Reunion at the Ellangowan. Edward Woodward, Allan Brown, Gail Ashurst, Stuart Bolton and at least one woman who was in the film (the woman who we see looking out of the window as Howie first walks into town) attend. Filmed for BBC Scotland documentary (Ex-S) Trunk CD comes out. 1999 January '99 8 - London big review with pics, 2 pts 9 - London, letter to editor - remembers seeing it in Stafford in early 70s. 11 - London letter to editor - so daft… 15-17 "First ever Wicker Man convention"(?) at the Ellangowan Hotel. 6 attend including Gail Ashurst, Stuart Bolton (who published and edited the Wicker Man fan magazine Nuada) and David Lally of the Wicker Man Appreciation Society. Run entirely by fans. Brown and Shaffer pose in front of WM #2 stumps (see andy footage too) May '99 15 - Burlington, VT: Pagan film series and potluck fellowship (in religion notes section, 2 pts) 12 - London, Cube Cinema, TWM with others 25 - Pittsburgh Upstage Oakland, w/ 2 other movies September '99 20, Sydney (AUS) TWM video mentioned 2000 January '00 9 - London Wed FilmFour, intro’d by Phil Daniels 12 - London, FilmFour, Astra Cable, DST, OND, 10 pm TWM 8 - London FIlmFour, with 15 min restored! 28 - London, what’s all the fuss about TWM article 29 - London longest version PLUS behind the scenes footage! Wed May 3 - National Film Theatre (NFT), London hosts screening and talk in co-ordination with Allan Brown's book release. Quentin Cooper, film critic, Anthony Shaffer, Christopher Lee, Ingrid Pitt, Seamus Flannery, Allan Brown and Steve Pemberton of the League of Gentlemen appear. Plockton home movie footage shown. It included the girls removing their masks and pub scenes. (Handouts 1, 2, 3 4, a short glimpse of the event appears in The Wicker Man Enigma.) Also London, End of the World, E Mahony article 2001 2/24 - London, Shaffer article 4/9 - London FilmFour cable DST, OND 10.0, The Fantacist later 6/22 - London, VHS Warner Home Entertainment, 5.99 pounds 8/2 - LA CA American Cinematheque presents the 2nd Annual Festival of Fantasy, Horror and Science Fiction. Lloyd E Rigler Theater at the Egyptian, TWM, 5 pm, one other later. 8/21 - Minneapolis DVD Anchor Bay DVD review, Detroit DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 8/23 - LA CA DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 8/31 - West Palm Beach DVD Anchor Bay DVD review 9/14 - Phoenix, AZ Anchor Bay DVD review 9/20 - Tampa FL DVD review 11/7 - London, Shaffer obit 11/9 - Detroit, Shaffer obit 12/29 - London, tv listing, Burnt Offering, 12:30, TWM has it’s tv debut on NYE?! 12/29 -London tv listings, 1:40 am Burnt Offering 12/31 - NYE 11:40 pm, C4. Its tv debut?! 2002 February '02 1 - article, Billy Bragg, music is bullshit March '02 8 - London, Jonny Trunk article 16 - London, singalong with Jonny Trunk and others April 2002 7 - Shreveport, LA, article about remake 20 - London, win a home theater with TWM DVD 526/02 - 13th Festival of Fantastic Films Bradford, UK Wicker Man shown, Hardy attends. 7/14/02 - London, article about film drawing thousands to remote Scottish villages, w/ pics 9/12/02 - Hartford, CT, DVD review (Anchor Bay?) 2003 Warner Brothers DVD made from original 1" telecine master. (Date of master?) July '03 12 - London, Wicker Man Festival, Kirkcudbright 14-15 -The Wicker Man: Readings Rituals and Reactions conference, University of Glasgow Crichton Campus October '03 25 - London, Burnt Offering, 5:20 pm tv listing 30 - London, Burnt Offering, 4:20 (am? pm?) satellite? 2004 4/16 - LA CA, Micheline Charest obit 11/26 - Muncie, IN, wicker man exposes himself, got into car and drove away 2005 10/21 - Honolulu, Movie Museum, 3 showings Thursday 10/28 - Asbury Park, NJ Night of the Wicker Man reading, Eatontown Playhouse, $10, includes coffee, wine, cheese. 2006 Legs disappear from WM #2. 2009 Ian Cutler goes back to Scotland to meet up with Robin Hardy, Ingrid Pitt and Alan Cumming for BBC4. (Autumn airing) Scotland On Screen. 2013 9/17 National Film Theatre (NFT), London showing with Robin Hardy. (Final Cut) 2015 October - 4:26 of Plockton home movie footage of Howie and the girls taking their masks off uploaded to YouTube.